The Last Episode of Blues Clues
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: It looks like Blues Clues won't be on the air for much longer...rated T due to bad language.


The Last Episode of Blues Clues

_For years, Steve has been entertaining kids of all generations…and has been hated by many teenagers for filling the TV with what they consider garbage!_

_Well, as it turns out, his dog Blue has been plotting against him…and today she will carry out her mission to gruesomely murder him…what will happen you ask? You'll have to find out…_

"Hi guys! It's me, Steve!" bellowed the children show host.

"We know that already you dummy!" the children screeched.

"Have you seen my Dog blue?" he asked.

"She's up your ass!" the children screamed.

"That's right!" he said, yanking Blue out of his ass. Blue was clearly disgusted, so much that she had turned green.

"Come on in!" demanded Steve.

The children screamed "Noooo!" But it was too late, as they were magically dragged into the house.

"Alright kids! Today's going to be fun!" Steve squealed.

"No it's not! It's going to be bloodshed and people screaming in agony!" the children yelled out.

"Let's go find Blue and ask what she wants to do today!" exclaimed Steve.

"Let's go hang you from a tree!" the children shouted.

Steve went over to Blue, who as usual left a paw print on the screen.

"Oh boy! Blue wants to play Blues Clues!" he yelled.

"We already know you dumbass!" the children screamed.

Steve went over to Sidetable Drawer, who immediately stretched out and hit him in the face.

"Ow! Why did you do that to my beautiful face, Sidetable Drawer!" he screamed.

As usual, the animate drawer gave him his Handy Dandy notebook…but this time she had a wicked smile on his face…Steve wondered why.

He found the first clue in the kitchen…along with ketchup on the fridge saying "Steve, You're Going To Die". He wondered what it could possibly mean.

He also saw Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, who were suspiciously standing next to a recently opened ketchup bottle…but he thought nothing of it. He decided to open the fridge, and noticed some C-4 inside of it, along with a paw print. But as usual he was blind as a bat.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"There's some C-4 inside the fridge, you jackass!" the children bellowed.

"Oh, thanks for telling me!" Steve replied.

He drew the C-4 inside his Handy Dandy notebook, still not suspecting that somebody was plotting against him. After all, he was a man engineered with no brain.

He then went outside, where he noticed Pail and Shovel were suspiciously digging a grave. But apparently he thought it was for someone else, as he simply walked on by. Suddenly, he remembered what time it was.

"It's mail time!" screeched Steve at the top of his lungs. Immediately, he went back towards the living room, where Mailbox was located.

"Here's your last lettah." Mailbox suspiciously stated.

Curious, Steve opened up the letter, and noticed that it appeared to be hate mail. Inside the letter was some rope (which as it turns out, was the next clue) along with a rather nasty message.

**Dear Son of a Bitch,**

**You have been ruining my life for too long, you bastard! You've been driving me insane for years! Well, today's the day I'm going to get revenge…today, you're going to DIE!**

**Sincerely,**

**A Certain Little Dog You've Been Kicking Around (How I can write is beyond me)**

"I wonder who it's from?" asked the retarded man.

Shortly after this incident, Steve decided to go to the bedroom, where Tickety Tock was counting down the time until he met his maker.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here." he said.

"You think so?" asked the children sarcastically.

He found the final clue, which was a device that looked like it was going to be used to detonate something.

"Hmm…" wondered Steve, drawing it in his Handy Dandy notebook.

Now that he finally had all three clues, Steve went to his beloved Thinking Chair and started trying to put three and three together.

"Now then, what could Blue want with C-4, some rope, and a detonation device?" wondered Steve.

Suddenly, he was hit on the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold.

When he woke up, he noticed that he had been tied to the Thinking Chair, and that Blue was laughing maniacally.

"What are you up to, Blue?" asked Steve.

Blue then started drawing her intentions with a marker, telling Steve that she was going to blow up the house with him in it, and that already everyone else in the house had left him for dead.

"Oh shit kids! I'm screwed!" the TV show host yelled.

Blue then leaped out of the house and pressed the detonation device, blowing up the house and sending Steve to the darkest depths of Hell.

"Bow bow bow!" barked Blue with delight.

Not long afterwards, all the Blues Clues characters began celebrating, now that Steve was finally dead and that he would be tormenting them no longer.

Suddenly, they received another letter from Mailbox, apparently, Steve's brother Joe was going to take over the show from now on, and he was planning to make them sing Rebecca Black's Friday.

"Noooo!" they all screamed. The nightmare was not over.

THE END

_So, what do you think about my latest hate fic? Granted, you seem to have reacted negatively to my past few ones…so I hope that this one will be different…_

_So feel free to read and review…_


End file.
